Long Distance Call
by courag33
Summary: In honor of Klaine Week on Tumblr... A graduation/college based one-shot! Enjoy!


**AU: In honor of Klaine Week on Tumblr! Day 5 is based on Graduation/College. So, here goes nothing. I hope you like it. Btw, happy day after one year anniversary, boys! Thank you for being the main couple that I write the most stuff about. :)**

**Title based on the song "Long Distance Call" by Phoenix.**

**xxXXxx**

"I can't decide, Rachel. Help me." Kurt said to his best friend, eyes never leaving the three paint sample cards that they 'borrowed' from the hardware store. They were taped to the wall of Kurt's apartment from darkest to lightest.

Rachel scrunched her face, focusing hard on the different shades of light blue. She slowly held up a finger and pointed to the one in the center, "I like that one. It kind of reminds me of your eyes."

Kurt nodded and smiled, "I like that one, too."

The phone rang, filling the silence of the New York apartment.

"I'll get it," Rachel announced as Kurt gave one last look to the three shades. Rachel skipped over to the phone that was set on the table by the couch and picked it up, "Kurt Hummel residence. This is Rachel Berry speaking." She greeted, sounding like a professional secretary.

"_Hey, Rachel_," A bright familiar voice returned from the other line.

"Blaine!" She shouted, happily. Kurt turned his head at once to look at his best friend who was seated primly on the arm of the couch.

"_It's so great to hear your voice! How are you? How is Finn?_"

"I'm great! We're great, actually. How about you?"

"_I'm good. Hey, is Kurt there?_"

"Yeah," She held out the phone to Kurt, who was standing right in front of her by then, "There you go." She smiled before walking over to the kitchen to raid the fridge. Kurt held the phone to his ear.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully.

"_Hi!_"

He could practically see Blaine smiling, eyes squinty, gazing like him like he always did.

"How was your first day of senior year?"

"_It was actually pretty good. We got a ton of new members for Glee club. They must've heard about our win at Nationals last year. Artie and Tina are there, too._"

"Any new Rachel Berry's?" Kurt asked with a smile. He turned to look at Rachel who was now rummaging through his fridge. She turned around and flashed him a smile before going back to what she was doing.

Blaine laughed lightly. "_Yes, some little ambitious freshman named Sarah. As soon as Mr. Schue welcomed her into the club, the first thing she asked was when her first solo was._"

Kurt giggled. "Yeah, that sounds like her."

They were quiet for a few seconds before Blaine sighed deeply on the other end, "_But it's hard, you know?_"

"What is?" Kurt asked, tilting his head even though Blaine couldn't see it.

"_It's hard sitting in class and not being able to reach next to me to hold your hand. It's hard passing by your old locker and seeing it being occupied by a new student. It's hard not being able to kiss you every day. It's hard going to the Lima Bean after school and buying only one cup of coffee instead of two._"

Kurt's heart sank. "I know…" He took a deep breath to keep himself from crying, "I'll come and visit soon, though."

"_I know. You said the same thing to me last night... And the night before that…_"

"But I'm serious! Like as soon as I hear that you're having a bad day or week or that something happened, I'll be online, buying the next plane ticket back to Ohio, faster than you can ask the words '_Kurt, can you come back home?_'"

He heard Blaine let out a small giggle, "_You're crazy._"

"About you." There was a long pause before a sharp intake of breath was heard on Blaine's end. "Blaine?" There was no reply. "Blaine…?" Kurt asked again. Before another sharp breath was heard. "Answer me, Blaine Anderson."

He heard Blaine take a deep breath. "_I'm sorry._" He apologized, his voice cracked.

Kurt's lips parted. "Are you…" He looked at Rachel who was pouring herself a drink, humming to herself. He reduced his voice to a whisper. "Are you crying?"

"_I'm sorry, Kurt._"

"Blaine, please don't cry. Please?"

"_It's just that…_" He took a deep breath. "_I miss you so much, Kurt. You don't understand how much I do._"

Kurt bit his bottom lip and blinked back tears. "Listen, I'm sorry I can't be there in person. Trust me, if I could, I would send you here and you can finish high school here in New York but I don't think your parents would really allow that. But I'll be over to visit soon, alright? And before you know it, you'll be right up here with me and we can live all alone together. Just don't cry. It'll all pay off soon."

He listened to Blaine as he regained his composure. "_I'm sorry for crying like that._"

"Skype date tonight?"

"_Skype date tonight._

"I love you."

"_I love you, too._"

By the time Kurt hung up the phone and turned around, he saw Rachel facing toward him with an apologetic expression. She walked right up to him as soon as the first tear fell from his eye. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Kurt. It's going to be okay."

"I just want to go home." He cried.

"This _is_ your home."

Kurt didn't reply, he just held his friend tighter and continued to cry.


End file.
